Funds are requested for partial support of the 1994 Gordon Research Conference on "Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways", to be held during 19-23 July at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire. The conference will feature a variety of sessions, including: bio-organic models, enzyme technology, enzyme interactions with RNA/DNA, enzymes with interesting coenzymes, oxygenases and oxidases, hydrolytic enzymes and metabolic pathways. GRANT=R13GM51518 This is a request for support of the 1994 Gordon Research Conference On Proteolytic Enzymes and Their Inhibitors. The objective of this meeting is to bring together 36 internationally recognized authorities in the structure and function of this important class of enzyme, along with an additional 90-lOO conferees. The conferees will also have the opportunity to present new information in the poster session format. Recent advances in the chemistry, structure, and biological function of proteolytic enzymes and protein, as well as small molecule, inhibitors will be discussed. This conference will be valuable for a diverse group of basic and clinical investigators in a wide variety of fields, due to the intimate connection between the function of these enzymes and normal as well as pathological conditions in humans.